


Sleep Is Important, But So Is Your Accident-Prone Partner

by purgatorymaybe



Series: 15-Minute Destiel Moments [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, if the author didn’t cuss so much this would be G, rated T for ONE use of the word ‘fuck’, thanks author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorymaybe/pseuds/purgatorymaybe
Summary: Alternate title: Don’t Procrastinate Your Work So Your SO Doesn’t Burn the Apartment Down





	Sleep Is Important, But So Is Your Accident-Prone Partner

Dean woke up to the smell of burning…something. “It’s too goddamn early for this,” he moaned. He pulled an all-nighter to finish the seven page hell-paper for Brit Lit and didn’t get to bed until around three am. His boyfriend burning breakfast at eight in the morning was not on Dean’s game plan for the day. He wanted nothing more than to roll himself into a blanket burrito and sleep for another five hours, but Cas would probably burn more food. And they really couldn’t afford to not get the full security deposit back if something happened to the stove.

So Dean forced himself to leave the perfect warmth of the bed, and prepared to run for the fire extinguisher. Luckily, Cas had the stove turned off completely, the pan of whatever he was trying to cook sitting in the sink (still smoking, of course), and was in the process of opening the windows when Dean stumbled into the kitchen.

“Babe,” Dean started, staring at the wreck in the sink. “What the fuck happened?”

“I swear it won’t happen again.” Cas said quickly. He sighed, unlocking the second living room window and hefting it open.

“I just- you were up all night studying, and I wanted to make French toast and bacon, but um. Obviously, that didn’t uh, pan out.” He chuckled a little at his lame pun and Dean stopped trying to ignore how adorable and sweet his boyfriend was. He kissed Cas’s cheek and wrapped his arms around Cas’s shoulders.

“Next time I leave an assignment to the last minute, just take me to iHOP, okay?” 

Cas sighed, probably in relief, and hugged Dean tighter around his middle. “Okay,” he conceded.


End file.
